


Dei ladri di merendine, di bambini e di cuori

by Mikirise



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, anche se a me piace di più l'Avanti un altro!, c'è un sacco di mitologia dell'Europa del Nord, did it, e Loki, gente compare pure Thor eh, in realtà i personaggi a comparire compiaono, mischiata, okay la smetto, rivisitata, solo che nessuno è veramente importante quanto il caso, tutto quello che serve per mettere su una storia credo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: “Esattamente! Non sapevamo come le due cose fossero correlate, ma... voglio dire, è importante, no? Questo come il fatto che in questa cittadina non pioveva da sei mesi! Sei mesi interi! In pieno inverno. Faceva freddo ma non pioveva. Come? Quando ci siamo ritrovati davanti un krampus -penso che quello sia stato un momento molto basso della mia vita. Forse ho urlato. Forse sono ancora arrabbiato perché quei piccoli mostriciattoli sono entrati nella nostra stanza d'albergo a rubarci le fragole col cioccolato.” Scuote la testa. “Chi non si arrabbierebbe?”“Per gli atti: cos'è un krampus?”“Un krampus è un folletto delle leggende del Nord Europa. Non fanno molto. Rubano solo cibo. Molta mitologia norrena in questo caso.”“Non vedi l'ora di dire come tutto sia collegato, vero?”“Questo perché, amico mio, tutto è collegato!” esclama con mezzo sorriso. “Anche se in quel momento niente sembrava collegato.”





	Dei ladri di merendine, di bambini e di cuori

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, prima di iniziare: chi ha visto 21 chump street? Io. Chi ha perso il gioco del corridore? Io. Dovevo scrivere qualcosa riguardo alla prima canzone ("What the heck I gonna do?") con la farina come coppia. Mi sono lasciata prendere la mano e invece mi sono concentrata di più sul caso. E non sono neanche sicura che sia un caso che si tiene in piedi, ma, ehi, il primo passo per imparare è fare no?  
> (no, comunque se non avete visto il musical più breve del mondo, dovete vederlo. No, dico, sul serio. Anche perché devo dire che a me è piaciuto e mi ha fatto sorridere. The cousin? È tipo la mia famiglia?? Solo che io non chiederei droga ai miei cugini. Quelle brutte persone mi denuncerebbero, e non alla polizia. A mamma. Non c'è niente di più umiliante dell'essere denunciati alla mamma. Che poi mi denuncerebbe alla polizia. Perché io non ho soldi, se ho avuto soldi per comprarmi un po' di erba, secondo la nostra logica, devo averli rubati da qualche parte. ma vedete che impiccio? Ma comunque, di cosa parlavo?)  
> E POI STA FINENDO FEBBRAIO FEMSLASH E IO NON HO PUBBLICATO NEMMENO UNA FEMSLASH *piange*

# Dei ladri di merendine, di bambini e di cuori

  
Tina è seduta nella cella e lancia sguardi non molto convinti alle sbarre, che sembrano fatte di polistirolo e alluminio, come se fossero state rubate al club di teatro della sua scuola. C'è questa malsana idea nella sua testa che le dice che se volesse uscire da questa cella, se si alzasse in piedi e la spingesse con abbastanza forza, probabilmente riuscirebbe a uscire e tornare a casa e fumarsi la sua adorata erba, per calmarsi un po' e poi tornare indietro, perché lei è solo una drogata, certamente non vuole diventare una ricercata. Come li chiamano? Pendolari? No, non era pendolari è... latitante. Ecco. Tina non vuole diventare certamente una latitante.   
  
Si morde le labbra e lancia occhiate alla cella accanto alla sua, in cui due uomini e Farah sono seduti e continuano a confabulare cose che lei non riesce a capire e questa cosa è così ingiusta, sinceramente. “Perché io sono l'unica qui?” borbotta, togliendosi il berretto dalla testa e poi sbuffa. I due uomini le lanciano un'occhiata veloce, per poi tornare a parlare tra loro, mentre Farah si alza in piedi e ruota gli occhi.  
  
Anche lei le lancia un'occhiata veloce e le dedica un sorriso che non sembra essere nemmeno così sicuro, ma che Tina ricambia velocemente e con piacere. Perché, beh, sono quasi due ore che non vede Farah Black sorridere.   
  
“Usciremo di qui vivi” sente borbottare al tipo che sembra stupido e inglese. “Ho risolto il caso.” Fa una smorfia e torna a guardare le sbarre, visto che ha sentito un rumore più interessante del solito bisticcio sussurrato.  
  
Qualcuno entra, con le chiavi e un passo decisamente troppo poco leggero per essere di un poliziotto esperto e Tina non può che sospirare di sollievo quando vede Sherlock trascinare le sue enormi scarpe per i corridoi, con alle spalle due uomini che non ha mai visto prima, uno fa delle cose strane con le sopracciglia e l'altro sembra soltanto continuare a guardarsi intorno. Tina si alza in piedi di scatto e corre verso Sherlock, appoggiandosi alle sbarre più alte, che, essendo arrugginite e vecchie, si staccano dal resto delle sbarre, rimanendo in mano alla ragazza.  
  
Rimangono a guardare la sbarra rotta per qualche secondo, prima che Tina scuota l'idea del polistirolo e dell'alluminio e torni a guardare Sherlock, che non sembra per niente professionale. “Dimmi che possiamo uscire di qui” sussurra, perché, come ha detto, sta perdendo la pazienza e la calma e tra poco potrebbe scoppiare in un pianto nervoso. Lascia cadere a terra la sbarra, che rimbomba nella stanza e non le degna nemmeno uno sguardo.   
  
Sherlock annuisce lentamente. “Ma prima noi tre dobbiamo parlare con voi quattro” le dice e Tina sente le spalle diventarle un pochino più pesanti e adesso vorrebbe tanto avere un bicchiere di birra in mano. Lancia un'occhiata a Farah, che non sembra essere così preoccupata se ci si concentra soltanto sulla sua espressione, ma si sta grattando via le pellicine intorno alle dita e se anche il tipo alto e inglese sorride verso quello basso e sicuramente americano come se gli avesse appena fatto notare quanto lui ha ragione, quanto saranno vivi e liberi entro la fine della giornata.   
  
“Sherlock non potete tenerci qui” sussurra Tina con le sopracciglia aggrottate, ma è Farah a finire la frase e ad attirare l'attenzione di tutti lì dentro.   
  
“Questo è un ospedale.” Si accarezza il ponte del naso e sospira, segnalando i due uomini con una mano aperta. “Todd non prende le sue medicine da tre ore.”  
  
“E Dirk sta sanguinando!” dice l'uomo britannico, alzando il braccio e mostrando, sotto il suo camice da ospedale una ferita che ha bisogno di cure e Tina apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, prima di tornare a stare in silenzio, perché, ugh, non si era resa conto che stesse uscendo tutto quel sangue...? E l'uomo ha appena parlato di se stesso in terza persona...?  
  
Sherlock fa un gesto per calmarli e poi sorride. “Sarà una chiacchierata informale, allora.” Apre le sbarre e Tina esce dalla cella con un balzo, mentre i due uomini dietro a Sherlock aprono agli altri tre.  
  
“Allora perché ci avete rinchiuso in cella?” chiede l'uomo basso e con un occhio nero e uau, la sensazione di libertà è incredibile anche quando è appena fuori dalla cella.   
  
“Il vostro medico ha detto che sarebbe stato un toccasana per voi” risponde l'uomo più vecchio, che dovrebbe essere un poliziotto, o una forza dell'ordine o qualcosa che Tina ha visto ma a cui non ha dato molta importanza. Tutti e quattro stanno comunque cercando di capire quale medico pazzo potrebbe consigliare una soluzione simile per tre moribondi e Farah. Tina, ancora una volta, voleva soltanto saltare scuola. Dirk, l'uomo che parla di se stesso in terza persona, dà un colpetto alle costole all'uomo più basso che risponde con un verso di dolore che le fa accapponare la pelle, ma poi sembra capire.   
  
Sherlock prende Tina da sotto il braccio e fa cenno a Dirk di affiancarlo. Sembra che si occuperà lui di loro due, mentre i due agenti si occuperanno di Farah e Uomo Basso che ora che ci pensa ha visto da qualche parte prima di questo momento.  
  
Lancia uno sguardo dietro di lei e assottiglia lo sguardo. Le sfugge chi può essere e dove lo ha... i Mexican Funeral. Todd Brotzman dei Mexican Funeral. Ha conosciuto dietro le sbarre di un ospedale Todd Brotzman dei Mexican Funeral? “Devo assolutamente chiedergli un autografo” mormora tra sé e sé, poi si gira e ride verso Sherlock, nonostante le faccia male il fianco a muoversi e neanche Dirk sembra riuscire a muoversi poi così bene.  
  
Sherlock fa una smorfia e sorride teneramente ad entrambi. “Prima facciamo una gita dalle infermiere, che dite?”   
  
C'è un motivo per cui il suo migliore amico-barra-figura paterna è anche una figura paterna.   
  
Tina lo abbraccia e chiude gli occhi. Il dolore è insopportabile. Non vede Dirk fare goffamente la stessa cosa.  
  
  


* * *

**Organizzazione Ala Nera**  
**Progetto Icarus**  
  
**Registrazione audiovisiva**  
  
**UTC-7, USA**  
**18 Marzo 2018, 14.35**  
**Myrefall, Montana,** **Ospedale St. Andreas**  
  
  
“Inizio registrazione.” Sherlock si schiarisce la gola e poi sorride verso Tina che ruota semplicemente gli occhi, con un sorride, perché è probabile che lui non abbia mai fatto nulla del genere e che sia la prima volta che lo fa e l'ultima che lo farà. Quindi sospira, sente la cassa toracica bruciarle e si piega verso il tavolo. “Sceriffo Sherlock Hobbs della contea del Montana sta interrogando la cittadina statunitense Tina Tevetino riguardo agli eventi accaduti dal... 19 Settembre 2017 a oggi.”  
  
Tina alza la testa, poggiando il mento sul tavolo. “Devi proprio fare tutto questo?” chiede, con un leggero broncio e Sherlock sorride, quindi immagina che sì, lo deve fare per forza. Posa lo fronte sul tavolo. “E non penso che nessuno dica più contea.” Posa le mani sulla pancia, per tirare su le ginocchia e poi tornare seduta. Una treccia le cade davanti agli occhi e lei non può fare altro se non soffiarla via. Sherlock la osserva con mezzo sorriso e lei alza gli occhi al soffitto. “Inizia con le tue domande” lo esorta con un gesto della mano e mezzo sorriso, perché, ugh, per quanto ne sa adesso, potrebbe essere morta, o peggio, a scuola, quindi tanto vale seguire il gioco dell'interrogata da un poliziotto in una camera d'ospedale.  
  
Sherlock prende il suo taccuino, le lancia un'occhiata mormora: “Che cosa tosta.” E poi torna a guardare il taccuino, con la sua penna nera e le sopracciglia aggrottate. Si gratta la testa, tira su col naso e non sembra sapere da dove iniziare, motivo per cui Tina, con il mento posato sul tavolo, sorride. “Uhm.” Sherlock si porta la mano sotto il mento e poi annuisce gravemente. “Allora iniziamo. Quando sono iniziate a succedere cose strane intorno a te?” chiede, poi fa una smorfia divertita e Tina si deve sedere bene, raddrizzare la schiena, prendere un respiro profondo e pensarci su.  
  
Quando le cose sono diventate strane intorno a lei. Beh, potrebbe rispondere che le cose intorno a lei sono sempre state strane. Quella di quest'ultimo mese deve rientrare nella top -top11 delle avventure più strampalate, ma capisce anche il senso della domanda, quindi si morde l'interno della guancia, annuisce e prende un ulteriore respiro.  
  
“Un mese fa è arrivata a scuola una nuova studentessa” inizia, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e quando incontra lo sguardo confuso di Sherlock alza la mano, cercando di fargli capire che tutto ha una ragione, anche se lei non l'ha capita poi così bene questa ragione. Sospira e ripensa all'uomo britannico di nome Dirk che continua a ripetere che tutto è connesso. La foglia nel torrente dell'Universo, o qualcosa del genere. Nel flusso. Ecco, nel flusso dell'Universo. Tutto è collegato, e sa che non sarebbe mai finita in questa situazione, se non per la ragazza nuova. Quindi. Tira indietro la testa e sorride. “Farah è -okay, no aspetta, inizio dall'inizio. Credo che questo sia l'inizio, sinceramente non ne ho la più pallida idea.  
  
“Giorno come gli altri, a scuola. Tante lezioni, mi sono addormentata in classe e stavo cercando di non pensare a...” Assottiglia lo sguardo. “Ero ubriaca. Ma non drogata. Almeno non che io ricordi, comunque non tocco birra da cinque giorni, più o meno, e sono più che sobria, perché i medici dicono che nelle mie condizioni bere non è esattamente la cosa migliore che io possa fare. Bere. Ma è anche vero che un medico vi ha detto di sbatterci in cella. Strano, vero? Ma. Stavo sistemando il mio zaino, cercando di non farmi vedere dal professore perché, ugh, avevo dimenticato di fare i compiti -non mi guardare così, capita un po' a tutti. Comunque. A un certo punto mi ritrovo a guardare davanti a me, perché, beh, dovevo controllare che il professore continuasse a non guardarmi e mi ritrovo davanti questi bellissimi capelli neri, che non coprivano per niente queste spalle che sembravano così tese e, oh Sherlock, avresti dovuto vederla, quella mattina. Mi giro verso Bob, okay?, Bob Boreton hai presente, no?, e gli chiedo, coi gesti, perché non voglio essere veramente vista dal professore, ma quella ragazza davanti a me? E lui, che stava seduto proprio vicino a lei mi lancia uno sguardo che avresti dovuto vedere, come se mi stesse chiedendo qual è il mio problema. Ovviamente a questo punto non ho risposto, perché il professore mi ha vista e sono finita in cattedra a fare un'interrogazione che non vorrei rivivere proprio in questo momento.”  
  
Sherlock sbuffa una risata e le fa un cenno con la mano per farla continuare a parlare. Tina alza un lato delle labbra.  
  
“Ma sono riuscita a guardarla in faccia grazie a quell'interrogazione. Per guardare il bicchiere mezzo pieno, no? È stato bruttissimo pensare che l'avrei potuta vedere soltanto durante le lezioni di Matematica -o era Biologia, non ricordo molto bene...? Forse ero più ubriaca di quello che pensavo.” Aggrotta le sopracciglia e poi scrolla le spalle. “Prima di questi mesi era in un buco nero, anche perché ho sperimentato con un bel po' di droghe e alcol.”  
  
Sherlock arriccia le labbra. “Vai avanti, Tina.”  
  
“Oh, oh sì certo. Quindi. Pensavo che avrei potuto vedere quella ragazza durante quella particolare lezione, ma per una stranissima e fortunata coincidenza, mentre mi nascondevo dalla mia altra professoressa, mi rendo conto che le stesse spalle della lezione prima erano proprio davanti a me, seduta, questa volta, vicino a Suzie. Ti ricordi Suzie? Quella ragazza che ha imparato a memoria il primo atto dell'Amleto e che pensava per questo di essere la persona migliore del mondo. Ma lo sai che Bob -Bob Boreton, quello del mio corso di... sto di nuovo tergiversando. Okay.” Prende un respiro che le fa male ai polmoni e poi sorride verso il volto gentile di Sherlock. Concentrazione. “Mi sono allungata verso Suzie, perché, ugh, avremmo potuto fare scambio posto e lei si gira verso di me a ruota gli occhi con quella sua... mi hai fatto ricordare che sono arrabbiata con Suzie, fantastico.” Si gratta la testa e si gratta la guancia con un dito. “Quindi non sono riuscita a scambiare i posti tra me e Suzie e sono rimasta a guardarle le spalle per tutta l'ora.” Scuote la testa e scrolla le spalle. “Che delusione, eh?”  
  
“Mi sembra strano che tu non me ne abbia parlato prima” commenta Sherlock, scribacchiando sul suo taccuino, per poi lanciarle un'occhiata veloce.  
  
Tina alza le spalle. “Eri così impegnato con il tuo nuovo caso, che...” Sorride, con una spalla alzata e le labbra arricciate. Una piccola treccia sfugge alla coda dietro alla nuca e lei sbuffa. “Ma quei tipi che stavano in cella, non erano i tuoi nuovi amici...?”  
  
Sherlock sembra star per raccontarle qualcosa, ma poi lancia uno sguardo verso il registratore e fa una smorfia. Le fa un cenno, per farle capire che avrebbero potuto parlare dopo e si schiarisce la gola. “Quindi, questa ragazza...”  
  
“Uhm, oh, sì. Farah. Ci metto una settimana per riuscire a parlarle. Ho dovuto convincere Bob a fare scambio con me durante l'ora di... Biologia, e poi la guardavo a... non alla stalker, okay? Non così, decisamente non così. Ma un po' alla -vabbé, hai capito, no? Ma lei sembrava essere così interessata a Bob... e io non capisco ancora il perché, sinceramente perché, ugh, chi potrebbe essere interessato a Bob? Gli faceva domande, continuava a sembrare molto interessata ai suoi interessi e mi sono chiesta, okay, forse gli piace. Forse. E un giorno mi cade la matita e lei si piega per aiutarmi a prenderla mentre anche io mi piego per prenderla e ci ritroviamo a darci una testata.” Tina scuote la testa e scrolla la testa. “Ha una capa dura, la ragazza.” Sorride di lato, appoggiando la guancia sulla mano a coppa. “È stata la prima volta che mi ha parlato. Lei mi ha chiesto scusa e io le ho chiesto scusa e ci siamo ritrovate e scusarci per quasi cinque minuti. E abbiamo iniziato a parlare, okay. Le ho chiesto da dove si è trasferita e lei ha detto da New York e io ho canticchiato Alicia Keys e lei ha riso. Sherlock. Oh, Sherlock, dovevi vedere quel sorriso.” Nasconde il viso dietro le mani e sospira. Riesce a vedere tra un dito e l'altro Sherlock sorridere. “E quindi mi sono chiesta, okay, okay, come fare ad avere la sua attenzione? Mi sono resa conto che, per qualche motivo, è -era molto interessata a quello che succedeva a scuola. I misteri. Le persone che ci si ritrovavano in mezzo. Per questo stava così tanto intorno a Bob. Bob. Chi lo avrebbe mai detto. E da quel punto -lo so che mi sono sempre lamentata di avere una vita abbastanza noiosa, ma da quel momento in poi, ti giuro, le cose sono diventate davvero troppo strane? A un certo punto sono sicura di essere diventata una specie di zombie? È stato terribile.”  
  
“Cos'è successo?”  
  
Tina arriccia il naso. “Sono andata da Bob a chiedergli di prendermi come vice-controllore dei corridoi. Voglio dire, per qualche scherzo del destino, quel povero ragazzo ha dei turni per controllare nelle sue ore libere che nessuno corra per i corridoi, o che nessuno stia in giro senza permesso. Che è -credo sia il lavoro più triste e ingrato del mondo. Quindi gli ho detto ehi, facciamo una bella cosa, io lo faccio e tu non lo devi fare più. Così, magari avrebbe potuto finalmente parlare con quella Suzie.” Ruota gli occhi. “Spoiler: a quanto pare lo ha fatto quando sono diventata uno zombie. Non è stato divertente. Quindi mi sono ritrovata a fare il poliziotto della scuola. Uno schifo. Avrei dovuto fermare i ragazzini che correvano per i corridoi, o gli studenti fuori dalla classe senza permesso. Un cane da guardia, ci credi?”  
  
Sherlock inclina la testa e sorride. “Che inferno.”  
  
“Ma non ho bevuto!” ripete per l'ennesima volta, prima di tirare indietro le spalle. “Era una vera e propria tortura. Ma Farah mi ha parlato.” Alza un lato delle labbra. “Una cosa molto romantica, devo dire, ma non per questo devi essere troppo sorpreso, o troppo toccato dalla nostra prima vera conversazione -mi ha chiesto delle merendine scomparse.” Alza una spalla.  
  
Sherlock aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
  
“Le merendine scomparse” ripete Tina, un po' più lentamente. Sbuffa. “Uno dei misteri più importanti di quest'anno. Voglio dire. Uhm. Insieme alla scomparsa degli studenti più giovani, certo ma la polizia, tu, ha detto che non dovevamo mettere il naso in cose non -cosa che non abbiamo fatto! Voglio dire. Non abbiamo mai fatto qualcosa di illegale. Forse. Probabilmente. Voglio dire che tanto non lo abbiamo fatto volendo, o consapevolmente. o...” Si schiarisce la gola. “Quindi, sono scomparsi ben tre ragazzini del primo anno all'inizio del secondo semestre. Hugo Friedkin, Lux Dujuor, Katina Callahan. Sherlock! Ci hanno privato di quella dolcissima bambina! Katina Callahan! Comunque. Visto che questo bimbo, Chris, continuava a venire da me e piangere, perché sembra che Katina avesse un fratello gemello nascosto e che fosse lui e che quindi dovevo investigare su questa storia delle merendine rubate. E dei ragazzi scomparsi. E io ero pronta a dire: amico, no, io sono qui soltanto per fare colpo su una ragazza. Ma Farah ci stava ascoltando, va bene, e mette la mano sulla spalla del ragazzino e gli dice: non ti preoccupare, troveremo una soluzione.  
  
“Ecco, okay, forse è quello il momento in cui mi sono messa nei guai. Abbiamo iniziato a indagare sulle merendine scomparse. Abbiamo scoperto cose incredibili, ora che ci penso, ma la verità è che a me non importava molto del caso, quanto del fatto che, ta taa taaa!, sono finalmente riuscita a passare un po' di tempo con Farah!” Alza le bracci in aria. “E, uau, dovresti vederla! Dovresti sentirla! Abbiamo parlato di tutto, mi ha insegnato che cosa vuol dire essere un quasi poliziotto. Ho anche imparato a dare un calcio rotante. Sono anche diventata abbastanza brava. Davvero. Vuoi vedere come sono brava a...” Si guarda intorno e poi ruota gli occhi, perché non potrebbe esserci abbastanza spazio per un vero calcio rotante. E comunque, Tina è stata gravemente ferita dagli ultimi eventi, fattore che le rende impossibile una qualsiasi acrobazia. “Comunque capisci che la faccenda delle merendine, per me non era da prendere molto sul serio, va bene?, non sono esattamente stupida, so in che razza di cittadina ci incontriamo e so che tutto potrebbe essere uno scherzo. Uno scherzo mal riuscito, magari di un qualche studente dell'ultimo anno, chi lo sa. A me, sinceramente, bastava passare un po' di tempo con Farah. Farah che è la persona più incredibile del mondo, posso dirti che secondo me io le piacevo fin dal primo momento. Io sono sicura di questo. Bob continuava a ripetermi che questo è un bias di conferma. Io dico che può metterselo dove dico io il suo bias di conferma.” Alza le mani e fa una smorfia. “Le ho raccontato del mio periodo buio nelle droghe e l'alcol e lei non ha alzato le sopracciglia, non ha detto: ma non sei un po' troppo giovane per avere già sperimentato tutte queste droghe? No, ha soltanto annuito lentamente e poi ha aspettato che io dicessi qualcosa e , quando non ho detto nulla, lei ha cambiato idea. Sherlock, è quella giusta.”  
  
“Ah, davvero?” chiede lui, sistemandosi sulla sedia, con un mezzo sorriso.  
  
“Lo giuro. Pensa che le ho chiesto cosa pensava dei bisessuali e lei ha detto: sono esseri umani” esulta lei, tirando su il piede sulla sedia e sorridendo con la testa inclinata. “Che penso sia una delle risposte giuste. Come, non lo so, penso che esistano. Penso che esistano deve essere una delle migliori risposte. Ti ricordi quando pensavo di poter fare cose perché non accettavano parte della mia identità?”  
  
“Tina...”  
  
“Sì, insomma. Visto che passavamo tantissimo tempo insieme, cercando indizi e cercando di capire che cosa stava succedendo a scuola, mi sono detta, tra un mistero e l'altro, magari, non lo so, le avrei potuto chiedere di uscire. Uscire per davvero. Io e lei. Tina e Farah. Come una coppia, okay? Bastava trovare il momento giusto. Quindi alla ricerca del momento giusto, con Bob come consulente. Chi lo avrebbe mai detto che avrei dovuto chiedere aiuto a una persona che muore dietro la stessa bruttissima persona da anni? Comunque. Quando avevo bisogno di una mano, la scuola inizia a darmi una mano. Davvero. Perché iniziano a esserci altre cose strane. Sembra, infatti, che ai tempi dell'inizio dei rapimenti, così come all'inizio delle scomparse delle merendine, che siano comparse, okay, sembra una cosa stupida, ma sembra che siano comparse due capre. Due capre che morivano ogni giorno.” Tina imita con le mani un'esplosione al centro della sua testa e ride leggermente. Un eh eh, che Sherlock accompagna con un suo sorriso. “E io vorrei veramente dirti che sì, lo abbiamo visto coi nostri occhi. Davvero. È stato incredibile. E inquietante. Ma anche veramente molto incredibile.”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
“Non ti sto prendendo in giro! Queste due capre tornavano vive ogni giorno. E Farah ha parlato di una leggenda norrena. Thor? Le -ugh, le capre di Thor e ha mormorato un oh, sì, certo, adesso tutto dovrebbe avere senso. Poi ha detto dobbiamo trovare Thor e io ehi, ehi, calmiamoci. Thor? Era una leggenda, okay?, non potevamo trovare Thor. Almeno credevo. Secondo quello che diceva Farah, una volta trovato questo tipo, tutto sarebbe tornato normale. E io non capivo molto ma, ehi, voleva qualcuno per entrare in una specie di follia a due con lei? Avrei potuto farlo. Avrei potuto fare di tutto, davvero.  
  
“Nel frattempo le cose a scuola continuavano come dovevano continuare. Il nuovo infermiere, questo tipo biondo-rossiccio e con delle spalle enormi, tutte le volte che mi facevo male rincorrendo quei teppistelli del primo anno. E, voglio dire, io non mi lamento. È un sacrificio che ero pronta a fare per il bene della mia scuola. Andare in infermeria. Dal nuovo infermiere. Quello muscoloso. Anche se ormai mi consideravo un donna impegnata, voglio dire, non è che non ho gli occhi, va bene?”  
  
“Cos'è successo poi?” chiede pazientemente Sherlock, intrecciando le mani sul tavolo. Tina lo oserva e poi sospira.  
  
“Non molto. Abbiamo avuto alcune avventure e io ho detto ehi, vieni al ballo con me?”  
  
“Cosa?” Sherlock si tira in avanti e inclina la testa. “Le hai chiesto di andare con te al ballo? Tina!”  
  
Tina sorride e scrolla le spalle, facendo una smorfia divertita. “Guarda. Eravamo a scuola in piena notte, con le torce in mano, mentre cercavamo di capire che cosa stava succedendo perché, ugh -ah, sì, giusto, devo partire da prima, prima prima. Eravamo a lezione di Matematica, okay? E Bob era un po' giù. Allora io non mi posso permettere di avere Bob col morale basso perché, ehi, doveva essere il mio appoggio morale! E gli chiedo, che cosa succede? Tutto bene Bobby? E lui odia che lo chiami Bobby, ma non ha risposto male, mi ha solo lanciato uno sguardo molto triste e ha detto che Suzie era strana. E io, perché sono una ragazza accomodante, gli dico: eh, sì, certo, magari non ha finito il suo monologo al club di teatro -ah, sì, perché il club di teatro sta sempre in mezzo e sembra che Silas, Silas!, l'essere più dolce del mondo, si sia spazientito e le abbia dato un ruolo secondario. Non un ruolo da comparsa, purtroppo, ma lo sai che Silas è veramente troppo buono. Comunque, ha detto Bob, non è una questione di parte. Suzie si comportava come se non le importasse più nulla di niente. Niente di niente. E allora io mi sono chiesta come fosse possibile una cosa del genere. Voglio dire. Suzie? La Suzie che conosciamo noi non avrebbe mai pensato a una cosa del genere. Che niente le importa. Perché quello che pensa lei di solito è che tutto le è dovuto. Avrebbe dovuto fare cose più assurde. Come ha sempre fatto, insomma. Invece il silenzio più totale. Ed in effetti questo è strano. Ho convinto Farah ad andare a controllare il club di teatro. Ugh. Mi volevo dare testate da sola, perché in realtà quelli di teatro pensano di essere in un mondo tutto loro. Un po' strano. Un po', molto, inquietante. Dicono che una volta c'era una rivalità tra i ragazzi del teatro e i ragazzi fighi del teatro.” Alza un dito. “C'è una bella differenza.”  
  
“Come hai potuto chiederle di andare con te al ballo?”  
  
“Aspetta, ci sto arrivando. Allora. Siamo andate a controllare che tutto andasse bene nel drama club. E la prima cosa di cui mi rendo conto è che nessuno parla, tranne Silas. Panto... hai presente Panto? Panto Trost? Ragazzo alto? Capelli rosa? Eh, sì, Panto. Quel tipo che è in un certo senso pieno di vita, no?, stava lì, seduto, abbandonato praticamente sulla sedia, come se gli pesasse anche soltanto l'idea di essere vivo.” Tina sospira e scuote la testa. “Pensavo stesse recitando, ma poi ci siamo resi conto che non era l'unico. Suzie era nelle stesse condizioni. Si trascinavano da un punto all'altro del teatro, con gli occhi a mezz'asta, le spalle basse. Ti giuro, non erano loro. Non mi sembravano per niente loro. Mi sono preoccupata. Sembravano degli zombie. Silas continuava a ripetere o mio amato, cosa ti è successo e io stavo lì, spalla a spalla con Farah, che sembrava essere un bel po' preoccupata e ha detto che non aveva senso. Niente aveva senso.”  
  
“Quindi?”  
  
“Quindi niente. Abbiamo iniziato a investigare di più. Sembra strano, okay, ma ad un certo punto, ci è venuta in mente la folle idea che le merendine -cioè, no, il furto delle merendine, avesse a che fare con questo. Farah lo ha pensato. Ha pensato che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava. E non mi ha detto vieni con me, va bene?, ma io volevo essere con lei. Ci siamo chieste: da dove arriva il nuovo infermiere? Perché non ha detto nulla della situazione degli studenti? Ed eravamo lì, nell'infermeria, di notte, con le torce, io che non sapevo nemmeno che cosa dovevo fare, tenevo soltanto la torcia in mano e illuminavo dove lei mi diceva di illuminare. E Farah -santo cielo, Farah. Era incredibile, esplorava, cercava prove, cercava di capire. E in quel momento, lo sai, eravamo io e lei, eravamo noi da sole e le ho illuminato i capelli per sbaglio e ho pensato: potremmo essere espulse per questo. E allora, al buio, con la torcia, dei documenti non nostri e delle capre che si stavano rigenerando da qualche parte in cortile, mi sono detta che era troppo tardi per essere timida. E le ho chiesto di venire al ballo con me.”  
  
“E lei cosa ha risposto?”  
  
“Ha risposto non ora. Poi ha preso i documenti e li ha iniziati a leggere e faceva le foto col cellulare. Ho anche io delle foto sul cellulare di alcune cose. Quell'infermiere, che si faceva chiamare Mike Wasowski, non sembrava esistere per davvero. È comparso soltanto quattro mesi fa, interessante vero? No. Dovevo sapere se Farah avrebbe detto sì o no, quindi le ho rifatto la stessa domanda. Farah, le ho detto, per me è importante, rispondi. E lei mi ha guardato, ha alzato gli occhi verso di me, nonostante la torcia e mi ha detto: ci penserò. Il che, per il linguaggio che ci hanno insegnato tutti, è un sì, giusto?”  
  
Sherlock si porta la mano sulla fronte e sospira.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Progetto Icarus**  
  
**Registrazione audio-visiva**  
  
**UTC-7, USA**  
**18 Marzo 2018, 17.35**  
**Myrefall, Montana,** **Ospedale St. Andreas**  
  
Dirk si guarda intorno nervosamente, prima di sorridere forzatamente e sfregarsi le mani contro i pantaloni. “Non mi piacciono molto i...” Indica la stanza in generale e Sherlock gli passa una tazza di cioccolato caldo, che l'uomo accetta con un sorriso. “Sono...” inizia, inclinando goffamente la testa. “Sono per caso nei guai?”  
  
“No, non credo” ride Sherlock, con un gesto veloce della mano. “Piuttosto il contrario. Volevo soltanto che tu mi parlassi del caso. Dall'inizio alla fine.” Dirk non sembra molto convinto delle sue parole, mentre allontana dalle labbra la tazza e gli lancia uno sguardo interrogativo, con le labbra arricciate. “Sembra che questa sia una delle clausole degli agenti in nero che si stanno occupando di far firmare contratti di riservatezza. Vogliono sapere tutto quello che è successo, dai diretti interessati, ma sono anche sicuri che tu non parleresti mai con loro.”  
  
“Dannatamente sensato!”  
  
“Ma parleresti con me, un tuo caro amico.”  
  
Dirk sorride. Prende un respiro e scrolla le spalle, tamburellando nervosamente le mani sulle cosce. “Va bene” mormora alla fine, con fare frettoloso. “Da cosa dovrei iniziare, dunque?, dal caso risolto? Da come io e i miei prodi compagni di avventura ci siamo trovati in questo paesino? Come valorosamente abbiamo battuto l'ira di secoli di maledizione? Okay, non secoli, ma, voglio dire...”  
  
“Inizia da chi ti ha chiamato per seguire il caso.”  
  
Dirk alza un sopracciglio e si inumidisce le labbra, annuendo velocemente. “Sì, sembra un buon modo per aiutare. Io, Todd e Farah eravamo in attesa di un cliente. In verità, no, non lo stavamo aspettando, soltanto che mi è venuta una voglia irrefrenabile di pretzel. Tu li mangi i pretzel? Un giorno volevo un pretzel e abbiamo iniziato a cercare un negozietto di pretzel, ma non mi sembrava mai che fosse il pretzel giusto. Questo finché non ci siamo ritrovati nel Montana. Sinceramente, non ricordo come ci siamo ritrovati fino a qui.” Aggrotta le sopracciglia, come se stesse cercando di calcolare qualcosa, ma la sua incertezza viene spazzata via velocemente. Sorride, alzando una spalla. “Ci siamo ritrovati qui, e, mentre mangiavamo dei pretzel veramente molto buoni, siamo venuti a sapere del nuovo caso! Nel senso. Il caso ci è praticamente caduto dal cielo. Sembra che il sindaco mi stesse cercando. Che cosa divertente, vero? Dice che stava dormendo nel suo letto, erano già scomparsi dei bambini, sembra, e che in sogno due corvi continuassero a ripetere di chiamare Dirk Gently. Due corvi! Ma pensa te! Stava lì a cercare di non svaligiare questo negozietto di dolci, e quando Todd mi ha chiamato per nome ha rizzato le orecchie ed è corso verso il nostro tavolo. Sei Dirk? Dirk Gently? E io che non sono sicuro di come rispondere, perché di solito essere Dirk Gently non porta niente di buono, okay?, allora gli chiedo sì? e lui risponde, okay, so che suonerà una pazzia ma due corvi nei miei sogni dicono che potresti essere la soluzione a tutti i miei problemi. E io, voglio dire, di solito ho avuto ingaggi anche più strani, quindi gli dico di non preoccuparsi e che avevo già intenzione di fare qualcosa per questa città e lui sembra un po' stranito, perché non ho nemmeno ascoltato quale era il problema e io lì a dover spiegare che sono un detective olistico, non mi servono cose come, ugh, indizi, soltanto quelle belle coincidenze a cui nessuno fa caso. Quindi. È stato a quel punto che abbiamo conosciuto te, Sherlock, giusto?, Todd non sapeva nemmeno se fidarsi. Eh. Todd dà così poca fiducia al prossimo.” Ruota gli occhi con un sorriso. “È perfetto. Ad esempio, quando abbiamo incontrato Odino, il padre Thor, ci ha chiesto di ritrovare suo figlio non credeva che quello davanti a noi fosse Odino! Ma ci credi? Assurdo, vero?”  
  
Sherlock si passa un dito sopra il labbro e lo invita ad andare avanti con un gesto della mano.   
  
“Oh, beh, sì. Una cittadina interessante, nonostante tutti gli abitanti continuino a ripetere che non è mai successo nulla negli ultimi cinquant'anni. Girando per la città, strano ma vero, ci siamo resi conto dell'alto tasso di giovincelli in giro per le strade e una delle cose più interessanti è il pensiero che Farah, ti ricordi Farah?, Farah Balck, che fa parte della mia agenzia, la sezione B. Io e Todd siamo la sezione Cervello, perché andiamo in giro a mettere insieme i pezzi e siamo più intellettuali, okay?, invece io e Farah siamo la sezione Armata, perché lei è così brava a dare calci e sparare e cose del genere. Comunque. Farah sembrava non essere a suo agio coi giovincelli, ma i giovincelli erano e sono molto a loro agio con lei. Pensavano avesse tre o quattro anni in meno. E sapevamo che stavano succedendo cose strane a scuola. Molti ragazzi scomparivano proprio lì. Non so esattamente... il fatto che si fosse creato un lago accanto alla scuola? Non sembra molto normale, allora abbiamo deciso di dividerci. Farah sarebbe stata un'infiltrata nel liceo e io e Todd avremmo cercato indizi per la città. Poi ci incontravamo nella stanza di hotel e incrociavamo quello che scoprivamo.”  
  
“Quanti anni ha Farah?”  
  
“Ventidue” risponde velocemente. “È per quella ragazza, vero?, Tina? Siamo nei guai per quella ragazza?”  
  
Sherlock aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Dovreste essere nei guai?”  
  
“Farah ha ventidue anni, non ha fatto nulla di illegale e...”  
  
“Non siete nei guai” lo interrompe lo sceriffo con la mano alzata. “Continua a raccontare.”  
  
Dirk si guarda intorno e si sistema sulla sedia, inumidendosi le labbra e annuendo. “Quindi ci siamo divisi e, incredibile, vero? Per prima cosa, io e Todd siamo andati a controllare il lago. Un lago salato, ve ne siete resi conto? Siamo stati in mezzo all'acqua in una giornata umida. Eravamo andati alla ricerca di questa creatura di cui tutti parlano. Infatti, sei stato proprio tu a dirci delle voci che giravano su quel lago. Parlavate di una specie di mostro di Lochness, giusto? Incredibile, avrei voluto vederlo coi miei occhi proprio quel giorno ma... quel giorno Nessie non si è fatta vedere. Peccato. Non penso Todd mi perdonerà mai per questo. Anche perché l'indizio più importante ci è arrivato quando non eravamo in mezzo al lago, bensì sulle rive del lago. Molto strano che nessuno se ne fosse reso conto. C'è un totem -no, non un totem, ma un monumento, no no, due monumenti con caratteri celtici. Celtici?, mi sono chiesto. Cosa c'entrano i Celti qui? nel Montana? Nonostante le leggende dei vichinghi che hanno oltrepassato l'oceano per arrivare a voi, ugh, mi sarebbe sembrato strano, quindi mi sono detto: che cosa interessante. C'è qualcos'altro di molto interessante su quel lago. Un monumento rappresentava un uomo in una posizione non proprio comoda.” Alza le spalle e poi anche le braccia, intrecciandole per far capire la posa. Alza di nuovo le spalle, con un mezzo sorriso. “Intorno a questa figura c'erano questi caratteri celtici che io non ho capito molto bene. Poco più lontano un altro piccolo monumento. Una sola scritta.”  
  
Sherlock annuisce, incrociando le braccia al petto. Sospira.   
  
“C'era poi la questione dei bambini scomparsi, ovviamente. Ma su quello non riuscivamo a trovare nessuna pista valida. I bambini scomparsi erano tutti diversi in età, in ceto sociale, in qualsiasi cosa. L'unico fattore comune era il fatto che fossero nati e cresciuti qui. E che non sembravano voler mangiare a merenda. Informazione che ho scoperto vitale quando abbiamo scambiato informazioni con Farah.”  
  
“I ladri di merendine.”  
  
“Esattamente! Non sapevamo come le due cose fossero correlate, ma... voglio dire, è importante, no? Questo come il fatto che in questa cittadina non pioveva da sei mesi! Sei mesi interi! In pieno inverno. Faceva freddo ma non pioveva. Come? Quando ci siamo ritrovati davanti un krampus -penso che quello sia stato un momento molto basso della mia vita. Forse ho urlato. Forse sono ancora arrabbiato perché quei piccoli mostriciattoli sono entrati nella nostra stanza d'albergo a rubarci le fragole col cioccolato.” Scuote la testa. “Chi non si arrabbierebbe?”  
  
“Per gli atti: cos'è un krampus?”  
  
“Un krampus è un folletto delle leggende del Nord Europa. Non fanno molto. Rubano solo cibo. Molta mitologia norrena in questo caso.”  
  
Sherlock ridacchia e scuote la testa. “Non vedi l'ora di dire come tutto sia collegato, vero?”  
  
“Questo perché, amico mio, tutto è collegato!” esclama con mezzo sorriso. “Anche se in quel momento niente sembrava collegato.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Progetto Icarus**  
  
**Registrazione audiovisiva**  
  
**UTC-7, USA**  
**18 Marzo 2018, 14.58**  
**Myrefall, Montana,** **Ospedale S** **t. Andreas**  
  
  
“Quindi che cosa hai fatto?” chiede Sherlock, con le sopracciglia alzate.  
  
Tina prende un respiro profondo e annuisce mentre cerca le parole giuste. “Sono andata a cercare un vestito per il ballo, ovviamente. E l'ho fatto con Farah, che non sembrava molto interessata al vestito quanto alle vecchie storie di Myrefall, ma ti immagini? Io la adoro. È stato in quel momento che abbiamo visto, per la prima volta un vodnik. Era notte. In realtà, non notte, quanto sera? Sera sul tardi? Dopo essere andate a provare i vestiti -Farah è così rigida, sai? È sempre tesa a cercare le cose che avrebbe potuto fare male e che non avrebbe dovuto fare male, quindi ho pensato di stare un po' con me. Volevo farla rilassare, okay?, e ci sono riuscita. Ha sorriso, si è accarezzata la fronte, mi ha detto così tante cose belle e io ho pensato che bello, guardala quanto è bella, quanto è... comunque siamo rimaste a parlare per moltissimo tempo e quindi, duh, si è fatto tardi e mentre stavamo sul marciapiede, mangiando un pretzel, ci ritroviamo davanti un vodnik. Assurdo. Un folletto brutto e grigio che trascinava via un bambino? No. No no. Non volevo -no.”  
  
“Cosa avete fatto?”  
  
“Abbiamo provato a riprendere il bambino. Farah aveva una pistola. Non -non sapevo che Farah avesse una pistola. Ho avuto paura. Farah ha sparato. Io pensavo che... Ho avuto veramente molta paura.” Abbassa lo sguardo e scuote la testa. “Mi sono girata verso Farah, che teneva ancora la pistola alzata e poi è corsa verso di noi -verso me è il bambino, okay?, e mi ha chiesto stai bene? e io ti porti sempre una pistola con te? E lei non ha risposto. E, santo cielo, ho avuto una paura assurda. Mi ha detto di riportare a casa il bambino, che lei sarebbe beata a cercare il nido e io mi sono detta il nido? Che nido? Ma non potevo seguirla. No. Avevo le gambe molli, tremavo, volevo solo tornare a casa e… ho fatto come ha lei mi aveva detto di fare.”  
  
“Cos'è successo, allora?” chiede lui e Tina prende un respiro profondo, intreccia le dita delle mani e alza le spalle.   
  
“È successa la notte più brutta della mia vita” risponde. Ci mette un po' per continuare a parlare. Prende tempo grattandosi la testa, guardandosi intorno, poi annuisce, forse per darsi forza e gli dedica un mezzo sorriso. Un sorriso stressato. “Ho riaccompagnato Chris a casa, mentre Farah trascinava il corpo di questo vodnik da qualche parte, probabilmente dai tipi della sua agenzia, per poterne discutere. Dopo aver lasciato Chris, volevo chiamarla, ovviamente, almeno per poter parlare perché, davvero, tu non sai che cosa vuol dire guardare una ragazza del genere con un pistola in mano, come se tutto fosse normale, o come se fosse stata addestrata per fare qualcosa del genere, okay? Le ho scritto che cosa vuol dire? e lei non ha risposto e mi sono preoccupata e potrei aver bevuto. Magari ho bevuto e per questo tutto mi sembra così assurdo.” Si passa una mano sul viso. “Sono stata rapita da un vodnik mentre dormivo. Mi sono addormentata sul divano, con la televisione accesa. Mi sono svegliata che non avevo più il mio pane col bacon, la televisione non si vedeva bene e uno schifoso folletto mi tirava per le gambe. Il che era assurdo, no? Se lo chiedi a me, è più che assurdo. Ho iniziato a scalciare e ho perso il mio berretto. Devo denunciare i vodnik per avermi perso quel berretto, che magari era brutto ma era il mio berretto. Ho lottato per quanto tempo quanto ho potuto, con tanta forza quanta avevo, te lo giuro ma...” Scrolla le spalle, con una smorfia di dolore. “È stato un fottuto incubo da cui avevo paura di non uscire.”  
  
“Cos'è successo?”  
  
Tina sbuffa una risata nervosa, pettinandosi i capelli all'indietro. “Quei mostriciattoli collezionano le anime della gente. Dei bambini, più precisamente, e il loro modo per scegliere i bambini è -è stupido ma veniamo considerati bambini anche solo se andiamo a scuola. Ci chiamano -mi pare di averci sentito chiamare esseri umani in addestramento. Sono scelte le persone che non vengono prese di mira dai krampus, i ladri di merendine.” Fa una pausa, scuote la testa. “Non ci posso credere che lo sto dicendo davvero.” Ride ancora una volta, forse un po' più nervosa, mentre si accarezza la base del collo. “Per la cronaca, l'anima di Panto Trost è rosa. Come i suoi capelli. Va bene, allora. Mi risveglio e -hai mai visto quei vecchi film horror, leggermente sci-fi, un po' un miscuglio di cose? I vodnik ti risucchiano l'anima con una cannuccia. È abbastanza pietoso. Ho provato a liberarmi con delle tecniche che mi ha insegnato Farah e, oh, quanto avrei preferito che lei fosse lì con me ma... okay. Pensavo veramente che sarebbe finita lì. Mi hanno portata sotto una -credo fosse una caverna sotto il lago che è spuntato qualche mese fa. E sulle pareti c'erano queste palline di vetro. Sembravano -sembravano le palle di neve. Quelle con dentro...” Fa dei gesti circolari con le mani e poi scuote la testa. “La mia anima sarebbe finita lì, se Farah non fosse venuta a salvarmi. Ho scoperto che alla fine quel mostriciattolo non lo aveva ucciso, ma solo ferito. Non so per che tipo di agenzia lavora Farah, ma penso che dovrebbe essere almeno un agente dell'FBI. È arrivata con la sua pistola e ha sparato a tutti. Neanche fossimo in un film di Die Hard. Non ci ho capito molto. Ho solo sentito tanti colpi e poi lei era lì vicino a me a liberarmi dalle corde e cose così. E io avrei voluto essere arrabbiata. Perché Farah con una pistola? Farah che viene e distrugge tutto come se fosse nata per farlo? Avevo capito che non era una studentessa normale. Non avevo capito che non fosse una studentessa proprio. Una volta liberata l'ho aiutata, ovviamente, nonostante avessi veramente poche forze. Sai, per combattere al suo fianco. Davo calci e pugni. Sono stata brava. Lei ha detto che sono stata brava.”  
  
“Cos'è successo dopo?”  
  
“Le ho chiesto di nuovo di venire al ballo con me” risponde Tina, sistemandosi contro lo schienale. “Mentre sparava e diventava il mio cavaliere nell'armatura scintillante, Sherlock, te lo giuro, penso di essermi presa una doppia cotta per lei. Farah ha riso e abbiamo iniziato a buttare per terra le palle di vetro con dentro le anime delle persone, okay?, e ho visto così tante anime volare via... erano veramente tante. Poi c'è stato un tonfo assordante da sopra la caverna e ho visto... È stato strano. Ho visto, affacciandomi alla caverna, tutta l'acqua del lago che tornava verso l'alto. E Farah mi ha tenuto indietro, con la pistola alta, come se mi avesse potuto proteggere da dell'acqua con una pistola. E poi ha iniziato a piovere. Piovere leggermente, come quella pioggia primaverile, va bene?, come quella pioggia. E lei ha guardato verso l'alto, mentre uscivamo dalla caverna e non c'era più il lago -lei ha detto Todd e Dirk ce l'hanno fatta. E io allora ho risposto non ho la minima idea di cosa tu stia parlando. E poi mi sono alzata in punta di piedi e forse dev'essere stata l'adrenalina, la sicurezza che sarei morta dalla fatica, o qualche altro fatto, che mi ha portato a baciarla. Baciarla finché lei non si è rilassata e mi ha baciato anche lei. E penso che questo sia un sì, quindi. Sì, verrò con me al ballo di fine anno.” Alza le mani e sorride soddisfatta, mentre Sherlock sospira.   
  
“Non è un reato” la rassicura.   
  
“Lo so.”  
  
“Allora rilassati.” Sherlock le sorride e si alza in piedi, per avvicinarsi a lei. “Andiamo a prendere un cioccolato caldo, su.”  
  
Tina prende la sua mano e si alza lentamente in piedi. “Non vedevo l'ora che tu lo dicessi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Progetto Icarus**  
  
**Registrazione audiovisiva**  
  
**UTC-7, USA**  
**18 Marzo 2018, 17.46**  
**Myrefall, Montana,** **Ospedale St. Andreas**  
  
  
  
“...a questo punto, la storia diventava abbastanza chiara. Quindi, ricapitoliamo,” Dirk tamburella la penna che Sherlock gli ha passato. Gira il block notes perché Sherlock possa vederlo e poi annuisce. “Gli indizi erano un lago sceso dal cielo, un mostro di Lochness, due totem celtici, la siccità nei mesi invernali, bambini senz'anima, bambini rapiti e merendine rapite. Se a questi indizi aggiungiamo i corvi scesi in sogno al vostro sindaco, Odino che cerca duo figlio e il nuovo infermiere del liceo, si arriva a questa conclusione: nelle leggende norrene si narra della storia di Balder e il vischio, in cui Balder è figlio di Odino, amato da tutti i suoi sudditi e dalla sua famiglia. Fu predetto che Balder sarebbe stato ucciso da una pianta, divenuta arma, motivo per cui sua madre girò il mondo per far giurare ad ogni pianta che non avrebbe mai fatto del male a Balder. Purtroppo, come in tutti i lavori meticolosi, si dimenticò di far giurare una piantina piccola, che veniva coperta e nascosta da altre piante, il vischio. Loki, stufo dell'ossessione di tutti quanti per suo fratello, decise di scoccare una freccia composta da vischio contro Balder, uccidendolo sul colpo. Quello che è stato censurato di questo racconto è il profondo dolore provato da Thor alla morte del proprio fratello. Thor non è geniale, non è nemmeno molto furbo e per questo decide di scendere sulla Terra alla ricerca di un modo per far tornare a casa Balder. Viene a sapere che due troll, mischiando vari ingredienti e facendoli bollire per giorni e giorni avevano creato una nuova creatura e che il brodo da cui questa creatura è stata creata si vociferava potesse restituire la vita a chi vita non ne ha più. La creatura veniva chiamata Storsjöodjuret.”  
  
“Praticamente un mostro di Lochness” commenta Sherlock.  
  
Dirk dondola la testa, come a soppesare le sue paro parole e arriccia il naso. “Non proprio” risponde dopo un po'. “Il mostro di Lochness è un mostro pacifico. Storsjöodjuret, invece, è un serpente che adora portare scompiglio. Difatti fu rinchiuso da un druido in una lastra di pietra, condannandolo a rimanere lì, bloccato, finché uno stolto non avrebbe letto ad alta voce le iscrizioni sulla lastra. È inutile dire che lo stolto sarebbe stato Thor Il che, devo dire, non è stata un'idea proprio geniale, questo perché la maggior parte delle iscrizioni sulla lastra erano avvertenze di tutto quello che sarebbe potuto succedere se qualcuno lo avesse liberato. Thor, quindi, legge ad alta voce la lastra e libera Storsjöodjuret, ma viene risucchiato al suo posto, diventando lui l'immagine della persona imprigionata dal druido. Quindi Thor, risucchiato da questo antico incantesimo, perde Mjolnir, il suo martello ed è qui che iniziano i problemi.”  
  
“Da Mjolnir? Perché non da Storsjöodjuret?”  
  
“Alla fine quello che voleva fare Storsjöodjuret era semplicemente godersi un po' della sua libertà, nuotare nel lago, vivere la sua vita, ma una volta separata Mjolnir dal legittimo proprietario sono state violate le norme dell'equilibrio che regolano tutta la mitologia norrena. Secondo i Celti, difatti, tra il nostro mondo e il mondo mitologico, fatto di mostri e divinità, c'è un velo molto sottile che può essere infranto durante la stagione in cui non si ha a che fare con la terra. L'inverno. È molto importante però che gli esseri umani siano esseri umani e che gli esseri non umani siano esseri non umani. Separata da Thor, Mjolnir ha violato queste leggi, funzionando un po' come un buco nero, assorbendo dal suo mondo elementi che fossero familiari al suo padrone per poi farli ricomparire qui, nella speranza che Thor potesse tornare da lei. Partendo dalle capre, ovviamente, le sue capre sacre, fino ad arrivare ad esseri più pericolosi per la vita umana. Quindi la soluzione era lampante: dovevamo liberare Thor, rinchiuso in una lastra sulle rive del lago. L'unico problema era come? Io e Todd non sappiamo leggere il celtico e non siamo certamente druidi, o maghi, nonostante Todd sia un mago con la chitarra. Ed ecco che ci torna utile l'ultimo tassello del puzzle: il nuovo infermiere del liceo. In un primo momento, devo ammettere, avevo pensato che il nuovo infermiere fosse Thor, che girava per Myrefall, magari per sistemare qualche divina faccenda, ma ad una seconda riflessione, vi è solo una divinità norrena che si troverebbe in questa cittadina quando cade nel caos, e solo una divinità avrebbe voluto ritrovarsi nel liceo, il posto in cui, notoriamente, c'è più caos in assoluto.”  
  
“Loki” finge di indovinare Sherlock e Dirk risponde con un sorriso estasiato, alzandogli il pollice in segno di approvazione.   
  
“Esattamente” risponde. “A questo punto dovevamo solo trovare il modo per convincere Loki che salvare il proprio fratello fosse la miglior cosa che avrebbe potuto fare. Ci siamo ritrovati in uno strano gioco saico, in cui, se noi avessimo vinto, lui avrebbe fatto quello che volevamo, mentre, se avesse vinto lui, noi saremmo rimasti al suo servizio per l'eternità. Capisci che io non potevo essere al suo servizio per l'eternità, sarebbe stato assurdo, sarebbe stato -no, non potevo. E io e Todd siamo stati malmenati, ci hanno sparato, siamo stati scaraventati giù per delle scale e, non lo sto per dire ironicamente, se siamo usciti vivi di lì è solo grazie ad Odino. Infatti, il padre degli dei una volta localizzato suo figlio è sceso in terra per essere sicuro che facesse la cosa giusta. Quando siamo arrivati alla riva del lago, non lo so, penso che Loki un po' di parole se le sia inventate e che la maggior parte di tutto quello che stava facendo fosse scena. Ma comunque ero accecato dal dolore, non capivo molto bene quello che stava succedendo. Quando finisce di recitare le sue formule, il lago che era caduto dal cielo torna in cielo e diventa nuvole. Dopo qualche secondo inizia a piovigginare e penso di non essere mai stato così sollevato in vita mia. Thor era lì davanti a noi, con il suo martello e tutto stava tornando al posto giusto. Le anime sono state liberate da Farah, ha ricominciato a piovere, non ci sono più furti di merendine e non ci sono più capre che tornano in vita. Caso risolto. Mondo salvato.”  
  
“I bambini scomparsi sono però rimasti scomparsi” commenta tristemente Sherlock e Dirk guarda le sue mani sul tavolo, deglutendo.  
  
“Tina ha riconosciuto alcuni suoi compagni nelle caverne in cui i vodnik portavano i bambini” risponde lentamente. Non è sicuro di come dovrebbe parlarne. Le persone muoiono molto spesso nei suoi casi. Questo non vuol dire che lui è abituato a parlarne. “A quanto pare alcuni di loro non sono sopravvissuti all'estrazione dell'anima.”  
  
Sherlock annuisce gravemente e poi sospira. “Direi che con questo è tutto, giusto?” chiede, alzandosi in piedi e sistemandosi la cintura dei pantaloni. “Vuoi una cioccolata calda?”  
  
Dirk annuisce con energia, prima di alzarsi in piedi ed affiancarlo. Sherlock ride.   
  
“Tina pensa di venire a lavorare nella tua agenzia subito dopo il diploma.”  
  
“Oh,” Dirk aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Oh, okay. Farah ne parla molto bene. E comunque, beh, è lei che si occupa delle nostre risorse finanziarie, quindi se pensa che potremmo... sembra una bella idea.”  
  
“Certo certo” risponde lui, aprendo la porta. “A me basta che veniate a trovarmi ogni tanto.”  
  
“Questo era implicito!”

**Author's Note:**

> È tardi per dire che dei krampus e dei vodnik sono venuta a conoscenza tramite un cartone Netflix chiamato Leggende? Perde un po' più di credibilità, vero?


End file.
